Mighty Morphin Power Eds Season 2
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: New powers, new zords, SAME RANGERS! The one and only MMPR/EENE crossover!
1. Thunderstruck Part 1

NEW SEASON, NEW POWERS, SAME RANGERS!

**POWER RANGERS SEASON 2!**

Chapter 1

Thunderstruck Part 1

"THUNDER LION POWER!"

Rolf stared at his now morphed Great Nano, who was now a ranger. The uniform was different from Rolf's however. It was green, and the helmet's shape looked like a beetle's face. The body part of it looked like a ninja uniform, and Rolf'f sgreat grandfather was also carrying a green staff.

"Now, let's see this in a new light!" Rolf's nano said from under the helmet. Rolf watched attentively as his great nano slashed the sea cucumber, jumpe dover it, and then knocked the monster to the ground.

"Rolf needs to help! Great Nano will surely can't defeat the Great Sea Cucumber alone!" Rolf said to himself as he jumped out of the corn stalks and flipped his arms with his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MASTADON!"

Rolf then jumped beside his great nano, now morphed as the black ranger.

"Rolf, you're a ranger as well?" Rolf's Great Nano asked shockingly. There was no time to react, as the sea cucumber then blasted the two back.

"How did you obtain different powers than us?" Great Nano asked Rolf.

"There's no time to explain. Rolf knows how to destroy the sea cucumber..." Rolf whispered from under the corn stalks. The two relatives could hear the sea cucumber's foosteps coming closer.

"I can hear you breathing! It's only a matter of time before I destroy you!"

"Quick, we'll destroy him by using our combined weapons!" Rolf whispered.

Right as the Sea Cucumber came within 5 feet from the two rangers, the two jumped up, Rolf with his Power weapon, and his Great Nano with an equivelant of the Blade Blaster, which was called the Thunder Buster. This blast of energy smashed into the sea cucumber. The force was too much, and the spiked monster blew into pieces in an astounding explosion.

"I guess the power of two rangers was too much for the Sea Cucumber!" Great Nao laughed.

Meanwhile, the kids were searching Rolf's house afterschool, searching for their best friend.

"This isn't good. The Kankers could be plotting an attack on us right now!" Edd exclaimed worridly.

As if on que, a huge boom rattled the house, sending the four remaining rangers to the floor.

"What was that?" Nazz asked. Eddy crawled to the window, and turned around with a white, ghostly face.

"It isn't a monster....It's the Kankers....And they're one monster.....and they're huge...." Eddy whimpered scaridly.

The rangers ran outside, and high up above them was the Kankers, only their head was made up of three heads, who all belonged to the brothers' heads, and their body was a carcas-like body, and they were carrying two, huge blades.

"Hello rangers, ready to see how long it takes to die?" The terrifying Kanker being laughed, it's voice merged with all of their voices.

"Eddy, we need to summon the Dinozords, NOW!" Edd yelled.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Soon after morphing, the Dinozords arrived, and they formed into the megazord, and the Dragonzord joined as well in the fight.

"So, we get to break our toy too? This is getting better by the second!" The Kanker beast laughed. The megazord charged forward, but the monster easily shoved it onto the ground. Kevin played the missle fire tune, and the Dragonzord fired ten missles at the Kanker monster. It was knocked back only a yard, and the monster than ran toward the Dragonzord, then drop-kicked the Dragonzord to the ground. The megazord was about to slash the Kanker monster from behind, but the monster turned around, and struck it's huge blade through the megazord's chest. The Kankers slowly lifted the megazord up, raised his other blades above the zord.

"Eddy.....I suggested we GET OUT OF HERE!" Edd exclaimed as he the Kankers' zord begin to fall.

The rangers all jumped out of their zords, and then fell to the ground, unmorphing immeadetly.

"Guys, are you okay?" Kevin asked as he ran over to help the kids up. Up above however, the Kankers brought the sword down on the megazord, literally splitting the megazord in half. The tattered remains fell to the ground, and blew into a million pieces.

"The zords! Oh man, what are we ganna do now?" Eddy said worridly.

Meanwhile in Great Nano's cottage, Rolf and his great nano were tying up loose ends.

"So, you're from the future, and you're a part of a team of rangers as well?" Great Nano asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes, and-" Rolf was interupted by his communicator. Rolf heard the voice of Edd, who sounded frantic.

"Rolf, we're powerless without you. Our zords are destroyed. We need you now..." Edd said frantically. Rolf glanced at Great Nano, and he smiled.

"Great Nano, is your team available for time travel?" Rolf asked with confidence in his voice. Great Nano raised his communicator, and turned it on.

"Rangers, head to the Command Center. We're going on a little trip...."

A/N: Teamup coming up next chapter.....And the Thunder is coming....


	2. Thunderstruck Part 2

Chapter 2

Thunderstruck Part 2

Meanwhile in the present day, the rangers were at the Command Center, explaining to Plank what happened.

"The Kankers threw us around like rag dolls. What are we supposed to do without zords?" Eddy asked desperately.

"Calm down Eddy! I'm sure Rolf is trying his best to help us..." Edd assured.

"Rangers, there's a disturbance downtown....It's....oh no...." Plank said worridly. The kids could tell Plank knew something horrible was going on.

"The Great Sea Cucumber.....it's back...." Plank whispered. Edd suddenly remembered Rolf's story about the Sea Cucumber, and how he and his Great Nano fought the beast.

"Rangers, the Kankers have resurrected the Great Sea Cucumber. Rangers, go down there immeadetly. Hold him and Goldbutt off until Rolf arrives...." Plank commanded.

"Alright then," Eddy said with fear in his voice.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"Ah, the rangers finally decided to join the party!" Goldbutt laughed as the rangers arrived. Next to Goldbutt was the same spiked monster Rolf had fought in the old country, only he was much taller than before.

"Rangers? Those aren't the rangers!" The Sea Cucumber said angrily. Goldbutt slapped the Great Sea Cucumber angrily.

"You dumbo! They're the new rangers!" Goldbutt growled. The Sea Cucumber turned toward the rangers, and fired a beam of energy from his mouth, knocking the five back, which caused them to unmorph.

"Guh.....He's too strong1 We need-"

"-Rolf is here, yes?" Rolf said with pride in his voice. The kids looked up, and saw Rolf, along with six other teenagers, and they ran over to the kids.

"Rolf, you're back!" Eddy exclaimed.

"And you've brought backup!" Edd added.

Besides Rolf Great Nano, the five others looked like the kids, only they seemed older and wiser.

"Rolf has brought Great Nano's team to the future to fight with us!" Rolf said gladly. Goldbutt and the Great Sea Cucumber were overwhelmed by the rangers.

"Twelve rangers? I'm getting out of here!" Goldbutt screamed as he teleported away, leaving just the Sea Cucumber.

"Ready guys?" Eddy asked the rest of the teens.

"Ready!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"WHITE TIGER THUNDER POWER!"

"RED DRAGON THUNDER POWER!"

"BLUE UNICORN THUNDER POWER!"

"GREEN LION THUNDER POWER!"

"YELLOW GRIFFON THUNDER POWER!"

"PINK PHOENIX THUNDER POWER!"

When all the rangers were done morphing, the Sea Cucumber was staring at twelve rangers in front of him, all who were ready to destroy him.

Eddy and the Red Thunder ranger ran foward, and slashed the monster with the Power Sword and Thunder Staff.

Edd and the Blue Thunder ranger then fired their blasters, smashing into the sea cucumber, setting him aflame.

Rolf and his Great Nano then ran toward the Sea Cucumber and blasted him with their blasters as well. The rest of the kids then ran over as well, and fired their blasters, and the Great Sea Cucumber began to melt, until he finally was a puddle of white and black soup.

"Wow, I guess fruit can't take the heat!" Eddy laughed. Edd sighed in embarrassment.

"Eddy, a cucumber is a vegetable..." Edd sighed.

"Gah! Even that veggie head can't beat them! Perhaps if we make a change of scale, we can get the boat rocking...." Jerry said with a smile. Jerry tossed a perfume jar down to the soupy mess of the sea cucumber, causing it to grow over hundreds of feet tall.

"Plank, what do we do? We have no zords!" Eddy yelled. Rolf thought for a moment, and then smiled from under his helmet.

"Rolf knows of one place where we can find the new zords....." Rolf said with a determined look on his face.

"DINO THUNDER POWER!" Rolf yelled in the air. All of the sudden, the rangers looked up and saw five zords that looked completely different than the originals. They were the legendary Thunder Zords that were originally commanded by by Great Nano's team.

"Wow, the new zords look so powerful!" Nazz remarked. Eddy smirked from under his helmet.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The rangers hopped into their respective zords. Eddy in the Red Dragon, Edd in the Blue Unicorn, Rolf in the Black Lion, Nazz in the Yellow Griffon, and Sarah in the Pink Phoenix.

"Alright, now let's bring them all together! Thunder Megazord, POWER UP!" Eddy called. The Griffon and Unicorn zords folded up into legs, while the Lion zord's back lifted up to reveal a chest plate-like shield and the Phoenix zord folded its wings up. Then the Dragon zord suddenly turned into a warrior-like zord. The new Dragon Warrior then jumped into the legs, and the Phoenix then wrapped around its thighs. The chest-plate on the Lion zord then folded onto teh chest, and the legs attached to the shoulders. Finally, and visor helmet landed on it's head, completing the formation of the Thunder megazord.

"Alright, now let's fry this cucumber!" Eddy remarked with newfound pride in the new zords. The Thunder megazord marched toward the now dumbfounded Great Sea Cucumber.

"It can't be! I destroyed you hundreds of years ago!" The now not-so-mighty cucumber said, now terrified. The Thunder megazord kicked the giant cucumber, thundering him to the ground. As the sea cucumber struggled to his feet, Eddy decided to end it.

"Alright, Thunder Sword, go!"

The Thunder megazord clicked its sword holster open, and pulled out a long samurai-like sword. It took a mighty slash at the cucumber, and a slice of energy slashed through the cucumber. The spiked cucumber stood for only a few seconds, when it's top half started to slide off.

"G.....gughh..." Was all the once mighty cucumber could say before his body collasped, and his blew into pieces.

After their victory with the new Thunderzords, the rangers were at the Command Center, bidding farewell to the past rangers.

"So Great Nano, will Rolf ever see you again?" Rolf asked his great grandfather, who was now goen to Rolf's knowledge.

"The Great Nano of a Shepard hopes so...." Great Nano laughed.

After their final farewells, the Thunder rangers left, leaving a strike of lightning behind them.

"So rangers, good luck, and may the power protect you...." Plank finished.

Unknown to the rangers and Plank, they weren't the only ones in the Command Center.

"Yes rangers.....good luck....for you'll need it against the power of the melon....." A whiney voice whispered from the rafters, with a head that looked strangely like mask that was shaped like a melon.......

A/N: Hoping you liked the teammup, and with the Thunderzords now belonging to the rangers, it's time for DEVELOPMENT!


End file.
